


Not My Homeland Anymore

by imthehotgirl



Category: Boy Meets World, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, M/M, References to Depression, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: This will be a Multi-Fandom piece, featuring several different characters spanning several of my favorite shows. First up Jack Hunter.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Not My Homeland Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Gah, I'm so sorry for this one. :'(  
> If it helps I have a happier J/E fic in the works. <3 I just needed to get this out. Thanks for reading/understanding. Love you guys!!!  
> Title taken from Taylor Swift's song: 'exile'.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours. Rotating forward in a sluggish manner. Things were changing at a rapid pace. Days melted into weeks which melted into months. And yet Jack continued to lie stretched out on his bed during his days off, staring up at the bedroom ceiling and immobile ceiling fan.

His thoughts, along with his breathing, were constant and steady. At certain moments, if he allowed them, overwhelming and sometimes unwelcome. But he continued to lie on the bed, drifting off into fitful bouts of sleep where he imagined Eric was with him, arm slung out across his waist as they dosed together.

It’d been years, and he hadn’t really cried like he probably should’ve, over everything.

They’d parted on really good terms. Some would’ve said exceptional. Jack still thought of Eric as his friend even though they hadn’t communicated in all the time they’d been apart.

It wasn’t until recently that Jack had come to the realization that not only was he heartbroken but that sometimes…sometimes soulmates didn’t get the happy ending like all of Hollywood would have a person believe. Sometimes you had your soulmate within reach, and you were too stupid or naïve to act. Or you acted but it was too late. Or you were just predestined to have your story end tragically, no matter the action taken to prevent it.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure where he and Eric stood with all of it; he just knew he was tired. Tired in a way he’d never been before. A bone deep and weary exhaustion had its grip on him, and he couldn’t be bothered to shake himself free entirely. It’d just become a constant presence within himself that he’d come to accept as being his ‘new normal’.

Just as he was about to drift off once again, his phone lit up on his bedside table, alerting him that he had a new work email waiting for him.

Reluctantly coming to a sitting position, he huffed out a heavy, drawn out sigh, before opening the email in question. He had to read it through in its entirety at least three times before the words fully registered.

He felt the faint trace of a smile grace his lips as tears finally welled in his eyes.


End file.
